Sign Me Up for Love
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: Infamous heartbreakers Hanazono Shizuma and Shihouin Yoruichi are back. And it seems Yoruichi has met her match in Soi fon who rejects her advances. And who is the redhead that has Shizuma fisting her hair in frustration? Sexual frustration... *Crossover
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Well, I wasn't supposed to start a new story until I finished Streetwise and This is My Tale (from fictionpress) because i

Title: Sign me Up for Love

Pairing/s: YoruichixSoi and ShizumaxNagisa

Rating: M

Summary: Infamous heartbreakers Hanazono Shizuma and Shihouin Yoruichi are back. And it seems that Yoruichi has met her match in Soi fon who rejects her advances. And who is the redhead that has Shizuma fisting her hair in frustration? Sexual frustration…

A/N-Well, I wasn't supposed to start a new story until I finished Streetwise and This is My Tale (from fictionpress) because it was this rule I made for myself but I guess I just broke it. I've always wanted to write a Strawberry Panic fic but didn't know how to start it off and such, and never really had the confidence to think that it'll turn out good. So it's a crossover, that's what they call it right? Well, I'm using Yorusoi and ShizumaxNagisa in this story. It just popped into my head, the idea I mean. I don't know if I'm ever going to finish this either but I hope it isn't too bad for now.

Sorry for the endless author's note, hope you enjoy,

Cheers.

--

Normal POV

Long cocoa legs swung over the side of the bed and a groan sounded from the owner, who scratched her messy purple hair. Yoruichi yawned and stumbled to her bathroom for a quick morning shower, throwing a casual tee over her head and slipping into skin tight jeans afterwards. Stepping out into the living room, she saw a mass of silver spilled over the arm of the couch and scoffed, reaching for the wooden spoon left on the counter of the kitchen. With a small smirk, she threw it over the couch and heard a thud, then cursing, then a groan.

"Wake up" the 24 year old laughed, pouring herself a cup of milk.

"Jesus, throw something softer next time…"

"Oh shush and go take a shower" Yoruichi said in reply, closing the fridge door.

The other woman sat up slowly, and then moved further into the apartment, walking into walls and doors with her eyes still closed. Hanazono Shizuma was only wearing a black bra and fitting jeans, her singlet forgotten on the couch which Yoruichi picked up and rolled her eyes at. She was used to seeing her room-mate half naked because she was the same half the time.

"Shizuma, your shirt" she called.

Moments later, a clean and slightly more awake Shizuma appeared in the kitchen, rubbing her temples.

"Don't talk to me, my head's about to explode" she frowned, groping the inside of the cupboards for some panadol.

The goddess ignored her best friend's comment and poked her head in with a cat-like grin on her lips.

"Why, are you looking for you beloved panadol, Shizuma-chan?" Yoruichi asked, holding the packet of tablets between her fingers, waving it left to right.

"Give it here, you little prick" the silver-haired beauty growled, snatching it from the slightly younger girl.

"Mm, just hurry up, I want my coffee"

"As if someone would drink milk and coffee in the morning" Shizuma muttered, knocking back a glass of water after the tablets.

The two room-mates arrived at Starbucks and found a table to the right, sitting down together and waiting for their real morning wakeup call. Whilst one of the waitresses was making the coffee, Shizuma threw a wink the brunette's way. The girl in her early twenties smiled in returned and finished the coffee before making her way over to the two women. The 24 year old helped the girl by taking her cup, their fingers brushing lightly. The girl then set down some napkins for them, placing one right beside Shizuma's cup and walked back behind the counter to serve the next customer. The curvy woman turned her napkin over and grinned whilst Yoruichi rolled her eyes, seeing this happen too many times she just knew it was going to happen.

The napkin most likely had the two words 'Call me' like every other girl wrote and then their phone number, so it wasn't a surprise when Shizuma showed Yoruichi.

"As expected" the chocolate goddess noted.

"Says the all-time playgirl?" Shizuma raised a perfect brow.

"If you haven't forgotten, you have the same reputation as me, my friend" Yoruichi held a hand over chest.

"Well damn, I can't help it that all the girls just fall in my bed" the other grinned.

"You got that right" her friend smirked.

The young woman took a sip from her cappuccino and then stood up, heading for the toilets.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Shizuma called after her.

"You'd do anything" Yoruichi scoffed in reply.

On her way out of the restroom, she brushed against an asian woman with messy jet black hair and a low ponytail at the back. Yoruichi took the time to give her a once-over, noting the lean figure although she did lack some curves; there was definitely something about her. Clicking her tongue, she took her eyes off the girl just in time to see a cute looking redhead spill her drink on her friend.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized furiously, clawing at the tissues at their table and wiping the still hot liquid from the silver-haired woman's top. Shizuma was sporting a stupid grin on her face and Yoruichi's golden eyes were brimming with tears from laughing at the sight.

"Ah…that little fox" she grinned.

She walked back over to their table and forced herself to stop laughing and act shocked,

"What happened?" she feigned surprise.

"I-I accidentally spilt my coffee on your uh…friend. I'm so sorry!" she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The girl was definitely good looking, Yoruichi noted, and the clumsiness only added to her cuteness. Her mahogany eyes were practically begging for forgiveness that even Yoruichi felt sorry for her but then noticed her friend.

"Oh, I don't mind," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Feel free to pour another cup on her so she'll stop staring at your ti-you" Yoruichi managed to correct herself when the older of the two stepped on her foot under the table.

"…Eh?" the redhead was confused as she turned to Shizuma who hadn't blinked once the coffee landed on her, eyes already occupied by the obvious cutie.

The stranger's mouth dropped open, forming a perfect 'o' and her cheeks were stained with a nice red colour, serving as her blush.

Yoruichi saw the silver haired woman still staring and knocked at her feet under the table, watching her recover smoothly.

"I think I'm gonna go to the toilets to clean this up" she announced, standing up with certain grace.

Feeling more than guilty, the redhead offered to help and followed after the smirking beauty.

"Too bad redheads aren't my thing"

On their way to the disabled toilets, as Shizuma planned, Yoruichi finally heard the introductions, faintly hearing the girl utter in shyness 'Aoi Nagisa'.

And as the lock slid into place, Yoruichi took out her phone and glanced at the time. It would usually take a minimum of 3 minutes for the playgirl; actually it had always been a record they've been trying to beat (which was set by Yoruichi and her last encounter). Silent, boring minutes passed and Yoruichi stopped looking in the restroom direction; but the woman lost focus when the girl from earlier pushed open the doors of the toilets and walked out in small, calm strides. Yoruichi sipped at her cappuccino, cup held high so that only her eyes were visible to others. The sneaky golden orbs followed the figure until said girl lifted her eyes and met her gaze. It only lasted a few second, 4 to be exact, before the raven haired girl turned away with a roll of her eyes. At this, the 24 year old almost chocked, banging her fist at her chest several times, forgetting gentleness.

_Did that girl just roll her eyes at me? No, scratch that, she just brushed me off! Me, Shihouin Yoruichi._ _Most girls would throw themselves at me and yet she…-_

Her thoughts were broken when Shizuma fell down in her seat with a quiet sigh, her tee still slightly wet. The younger of the two checked her phone for the time and raised a brow,

"That took you 6 minutes," she said, forgetting about her own encounter.

"So was it 6 minutes of mind-blowing sex or 6 minutes of mind-blowing sex?" Yoruichi smirked.

Shizuma was never one for patience; because as soon as a door closed, clothes were ripped and screams could always be heard. And once she had her fun, she would leave, but 6 minutes? That was her longest by far.

The 24 year old's usually mischievous amber eyes were filled with annoyance and something resembling disappointment.

"It was 0 minutes of mind-blowing sex and 6 minutes of fucking torture" she huffed.

Yoruichi at this point was silent, maybe shocked but Shizuma couldn't tell because she was going to vent of the sexual frustration.

"I take off my shirt and you'd figure she knows what I'm up to and there she goes offering to wash my shirt. Then she makes me dry it, facing her as we _talked_" she put extra emphasis on the last word.

Yoruichi blinked, blinked again and then exploded with laughter, slapping the palm of her hand on their table as she did. People around them glanced their way, frowning in disapproval as they did and shaking their heads. When it had reduced down to just soft bubbles of giggling, the silver haired woman knitted her brows together.

"Hey, knock it off will you? Come on, where's my pity and sympathy?" she asked.

"You'd throw your coffee at me if I offered any of the two. But holy shit, Hanazono Shizuma, _the_ Hanazono Shizuma got rejected!"

Said woman crossed her arms in front of her assets and glared at her friend who was still giggling, and having damn fun at it too. Once Yoruichi calmed down, she exhaled and massaged the corners of her mouth.

"Alright, so let's try it again. This time you spill your coffee on her so she can take off her shirt and then you can offer to wash her shirt for her. Now doesn't that sound lovely?" she chuckled.

"…You have 3 seconds to run Shihouin or my coffee," she nodded down at her half filled cup,

"Is going up your nose" she stated in one of her most calming tones.

Yoruichi didn't need to be told a second time, throwing some money on the table and then taking off running. Shizuma mirrored her actions, chair skidding across the wooden floorboards as she left.

As soon as she was out of the shop, she lost sight of the girl but her unique purple hair always gave her away and she grinned.

Shizuma was almost catching up with Yoruichi who was, no doubt a fast runner but ran straight into her friend when she stopped in front of a music shop. Shizuma bounced back and groaned, rubbing her head which had collided into Yoruichi's shoulder and looked at the 24 year old who still hadn't turned to her yet.

"What are you-whoa, she is so mine" Shizuma cut herself off, taking a step closer to the entrance when Yoruichi pulled her back by her collar.

"Rules are rules, I saw her first" she said, walking into the music store. Shizuma rolled her eyes and followed after her, leaning against the door, watching the purple haired woman make her move. A minute later the two were out on their way again with Yoruichi sporting a very smug look which Shizuma ignored, knowing it would give her friend an ego burst up to the sky. But that was not to say Shizuma's ego wasn't already sky-high either.

So far, it was Yoruichi-1 and Shizuma-1.

And it was only the beginning.

--

Well uh, there was the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please tell me if I should continue this or not, well actually, I want to write at least the first 3 chapters to see how it goes first but do tell me what you guys think.

And sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar stuff that I didn't get right.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

ChapterO2

A/N- Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. I really wasn't sure if this story would be good enough and all. But yes, I still wanted to write a couple more chaps to test it out. So I guess in a way what I'm saying is, I might not ever finish this story or it might just stop one day. Because I've only ever finished one story in my entire life. The others? I don't know what happen to them. But I hope I can finish this.

Hope you like chapter 2,

Cheers.

--

Normal POV

Yoruichi grinned as more people filled in the gaps of the growing crowd on the dance floor. The blaring music from the speakers were bouncing off the walls of the club and then back into their ears, every beat and every note. And being situated between more than two people, she didn't mind; bumping and grinding against them, all females of course. Her purple hair bounced about as she danced with a certain brunette, hands at her hips and mouth nipping gently at her ear. And needing no words, she dragged the pretty girl off the dance floor, heading towards the toilets.

At this, the 20 year old smiled and followed quite enthusiastically, eventually pushing Yoruichi against the sinks.

Impatient, her golden eyes roamed the curvy body before crushing their lips together fiercely and slid up the brunette's skirt; then with practiced ease, her fingers deliberately brushed the hardened nub and then dived into the entrance. A gasp in return at the suddenness of the action, and then tugging at her smooth silky hair for more as the older girl thrust in and out with more force.

"Oh god-uh…harder" the woman panted.

Yoruichi, not one to disappoint, plunged in even deeper and curled her fingers, hitting her g-spot before feeling more juice slide down her three digits. She slightly pondered if the people outside dancing to the blaring music could hear the girl scream and moan.

And just when the honey-eyed girl was near orgasm, the first door to the restrooms swung open and all movement ceased.

The second door was yet to be opened as the purple haired woman pushed them both into the middle cubicle, locking the door quickly. She then grinned, seeing the woman try to keep quiet as her free hand flicked at the strap of her dress, watching it slip down her creamy shoulder. And without warning, her fingers continued their work, mouth lowering to her now exposed chest, body pressed to the back of the door by Yoruichi's.

Footsteps sounded in their ears and the 24 year old paused briefly,

"I can't believe you took me here" a voice deadpanned.

"But Soi-chan, you need to have some fun" another woman almost whined.

That voice was actually familiar but to be honest, she really didn't care. With a flick of her tongue over a hardened nipple, her fingers slamming into the girl roughly until her inner walls tightened around her; a loud moan was heard, echoing in the now silent toilets.

"…Was that-"

"Pathetic? Yes" 'Soi' offered and then answered,

Yoruichi raised a brow at this, peeking through the gap between the doors to see a flash of red hair.

Ah, Shizuma's Starbucks girl.

With a sloppy kiss to the brunette, the older woman exited the cubicle, fixing her hair and clothes on the way out. She was sporting a smirk on her pretty face as she stepped up to the sinks.

"Why hello Nagisa-chan" she greeted, washing her hands in the sink and winking at the brunette still fixing her skirt.

"And to your friend who hasn't introduced herself yet"

Nagisa, with a blush on her cheeks from the knowledge of what the cocoa sinned woman was doing beforehand, swallowed nervously and hooked her arm around her friend's.

"Um…this is Soi fon" her voice was squeaky,

"Shihouin Yoruichi" the 24 year old grinned, offering her hand.

Soi fon took a minute to think why the woman seemed recognizable to her and then she remembered.

Starbucks, coffee, a girl staring at her.

Oh.

"…Oh, it's you" she said in reply, ignoring the attempted handshake, turning for the door.

Yoruichi followed them out with Nagisa apologizing on Soi's behalf for her behavior, pushing their way through the moving bodies.

The purple haired woman pulled Soi back,

"Dance with me" her voice was husky, breath brushing against her ear, tempting.

The younger of the two simply took a step back, eyes flashing defiance.

"No thank you"

"Come on, just one dance" Yoruichi pressed on.

She had never been one to beg, actually she had never begged in her life because only others begged her.

"No, your invitation is rejected, refused and declined" the petite woman didn't even blink as she left Yoruichi standing in the sea of people. The redhead followed after her friend, but not before giving a sheepish nod to the dark woman who didn't see it anyway.

Shizuma, who eventually found her room mate, was gaping at Soi, shocked and well, shocked.

"Ouch" she murmured.

"Did she just-"

"Oh hell yeah…Well, that way I'm not the only one" the silver haired woman shrugged.

That was no doubt a harsh rejection and again, it wasn't something Yoruichi was used to. And if anything, her ego was certainly bruised but this made her want the girl even more.

She wasn't like other women, they were too easy to get into bed, but Soi fon was definitely different. She was a challenge, something the older woman loved and an eventual smirk formed.

"You look like you're on cloud nine even though the hottie shot you down" Shizuma noted, raising a brow.

"That, my friend, is a _real_ woman. And she's gonna be mine" a predatory gaze returned to her topaz eyes.

"Eventually, maybe. But for now, we're on a mission" her friend grinned, turning her back to the hoard of girls present; dancing, drinking and drunk.

"I'm on 2 already; whoever bangs the most gets a grand from the other!" Shizuma laughed, eyes sparkling with awakened lust. She slipped away, having already spotted her next target. Yoruichi took a moment to roll her eyes and then snort, heading to the group of 5 girls dancing with each other. She decided it would be best to tell Shizuma later that her dream girl from Starbucks was here before.

Because everything else was buried at the back of her mind as she found a cute looking blonde, eyes slipping down form her nicely sized breasts to her small hips and long legs.

This was going to be too easy.

Hanazono Shizuma awoke with the sun glaring in her eyes and groaned, turning the other way, only to bump into someone. The brunette stirred and then settled back down and the 24 year old sat up slowly, skin naked and cold. Moving to her wardrobe, she found a new fluffy towel to wrap around her model-like body before grabbing casual trackies and a tee, heading for the shower.

As soon as the door opened, she saw purple sticking in many different directions, but all connecting to Yoruichi and tired eyes staring back at her own. And they ran, both of them, Yoruichi with a towel around her also and clothes tucked under her arm. They were exactly the same, their friends called them twins and they would glare in return.

The door slammed closed and Yoruichi banged against it.

"Hey, you cheated yesterday, it should be my turn!" she yelled.

"Bad luck sweetheart, have fun waiting!" her best friend hollered back.

"Bitch…" the goddess muttered,

"…And don't call me sweetheart!"

She heard the water start and rolled her eyes, leaning back against the wooden door.

"Alright…" Shizuma replied,

"Sweetheart" she added afterwards.

_Oh that's it. _

Yoruichi ran back into her room, her 'guest' still sound asleep and rummaged her desk for two paper clips, straightening them on her way out. And with experience, she picked the lock and kicked the door open in triumph.

"Hey, our rule still stands you know. No fucking" Shizuma said, not at all shy by her lack of clothing. Because she was perfect, milky white and flawless, and she knew it.

"You wish, you're taking your shower later" Yoruichi pulled the girl out from under the blazing hot water and pushed her out, managing to lock the door after throwing her towel out with her.

Shizuma scowled, holding the towel to her still wet body and sighed as droplets of water slid down her shoulders and thighs slowly.

"It's so bloody cold" she shuddered, deciding to head to her friend's room formore warmth.

When she slipped in, she noticed someone under the covers, which wasn't unexpected, and grabbed her friend's clothes to throw on, still waiting for Yoruichi to finish her shower first.

Half way through throwing Yoruichi's clothes out from the cupboard, the redhead in bed awoke. Sitting up, she pulled the sheets up to her naked body and blinked at Shizuma who was still throwing things about, a pair of jeans flying over her shoulders and a red tee to her left. The currently nameless girl cleared her throat in an attempt to get her attention and her breath nearly stopped short at the sight of the silver haired beauty.

"Oh hi, I'm the bitch's best friend and roomie" she grinned a toothy grin.

The door was pushed open quietly and Yoruichi glared at her friend.

"Hey, go throw your own clothes round" she said,

"But what's the fun in that?" Shizuma asked oh so innocently.

But it certainly wasn't working for the 24 year old as she sighed and made to drag her out when she bounced back up.

"Ok, shower time!" she ran past Yoruichi, sticking her tongue out, receiving a foot sticking out to try and trip her.

The older girl jumped over with ease and ran to the bathroom, clicking the door shut. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and went about cleaning her room, throwing everything back carelessly.

And it was only after a while that she noticed someone was staring at her and she lifted her head up to meet sea green eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me. You can go back to sleep if you want" she smiled, cleaning her desk.

The girl wasn't expecting the goddess to just brush her off like that, it hurt obviously and it was embarrassing too. She was hoping for something like a morning sleep in or maybe even breakfast in bed but she guessed there was no such luck.

Suddenly, the cocoa skinned woman snapped up, and her long legs carried her out of her room.

"Oi! I had 6!" she yelled down the hallway,

"Well, I had 6 and three quarters!" Shizuma replied.

Yoruichi blinked, 6 and three quarters?

"You little, what the hell is 6 and three quarters? It's either 6 or 7 cos I ain't paying a grand for 6 and three quarters!"

The door creaked open after the water stopped and Shizuma poked her head out,

"Well, the last one got knocked out cold before I could finish it. So it's 6 and three quarters" she shrugged as if it were common sense.

"…You have got to be kidding me" her room mate muttered.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Plus, I really need the money. Need a new camera and all" she grinned before snapping the door closed.

The purple haired woman clicked her tongue in annoyance and when she turned to walk back into her room, the redhead pushed passed her, fully clothed.

She saw the look of disappointment in those green orbs, with a hint of sadness. Yoruichi scratched her head as she watched the girl slam the front door shut without a word, never looking back.

"…Did I do something?" she asked.

--

Well, there it is. Please tell me what you think about it. And any ideas are also welcome because I haven't entirely planned out the story yet. I've got ideas for random scenes and parts but nothing in the long-run.

So feel free to pm me if you've got something to say, I'd be happy to listen.

And sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar stuff,

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

ChapterO3

ChapterO3

A/N-This is sorta a boring chapter but you get a little background info on Yoruichi and Shizuma, just a tiny bit. I've got some parts of the story all planned but I haven't got any of it written down so updates will take a while. Sorry for the wait guys and thanks to those who reviewed my story. You guys are awesome.

Hope you enjoy,

Cheers.

--

Normal POV

Yoruichi yawned as the meeting started, and Shizuma looked just as bored, blowing at her fringe repeatedly.

"Shihouin and Hanazono, when you two are ready" a voice interrupted.

The purple haired woman grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth and saluted the lieutenant and her friend waved playfully.

"Morning sir!" they chorused.

The middle aged man sighed and slid folders over to the six present in the room and pointed to the photo on the board,

"His name is Leo Brennan, aged 53, and was found dead in an alleyway five blocks away. He was stabbed to death with three knife wounds in the abdomen and two to the head and others in various places. He got divorced two months ago with Jenny Kellis, and we found out they had a daughter together. So in short, I want Yoruichi and Shizuma in charge of this case, and I want the murderer behind bars as soon as possible. Understood?" Gavin cleared his throat when it looked as if Shizuma was tuning out.

"Yes sir" the room echoed their voices.

With a click of the tongue, the 24 year old stood up from her seat and made to leave to her office with Yoruichi in tow. The latter only sighed and ran the folder against the walls and windows as she walked past, occasionally winking and smiling at passing officers.

The two were well-known in their department, and in others too of course.

It wasn't everyday that you get the ultimate playgirls as your team captains, because one would think they only had the looks.

The pair proved everybody wrong when they solved their first given case by Gavin in only 8 days. This caused rumors to spread like wild fire, with people dubbing them as the 'top' pair in investigating crimes. As for the written reports? They never made it in on time, but the lieutenant always let it slip.

Once Shizuma pushed the door closed, Yoruichi fell back onto the couch with her legs up and the silver haired beauty plopped down in the office chair.

"We gonna go check the ex-wife and the kid first huh?" the cocoa skinned woman asked, skimming over the contents of the folder with little attention..

"…So how old's the daughter?" Yoruichi asked, a grin forming.

"I know what you're thinking and no. She's 20" Shizuma replied, heading out.

"Party-pooper" the younger of the two pouted, pocketing her badge and then securing the handgun in her holster.

"But if she's got green eyes, she's mine" the 24 year old said over her shoulder casually.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes, knowing that her friend was a sucker for green eyes.

"Oh come on, play fair" she crossed her arms.

It took a while before the young woman replied with her thumb rubbing at her chin in thought.

"Ok then, whoever gets her number first-"

"Means the loser shouts them dinner" Yoruichi finished.

"Fair enough" Shizuma nodded in agreement as they continued to walk out of the building, pushing the doors open only to get slapped in the face by the harsh wind. The two took a sharp turn left to Yoruichi's ride whose owner patted the black sports car affectionately.

"I love my baby" she smirked.

5 minutes into the car-ride Shizuma banged her head back against the head rest and groaned,

"What's with that?" her friend cocked a brow in question.

"The lady lives on the other side of the bloody town" the woman replied.

"Sleep it off, but that gives me time to _plan_" Yoruichi smirked, tapping at her temple with a finger.

The silver haired woman flipped her off and proceeded to stare out the window at the passing buildings quickly becoming blurs to her amber eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot" the younger of the two started, drumming the steering wheel to the soft beats coming from the radio,

"Hm?" Shizuma turned to her friend and raised a brow.

"It's no big deal but I just thought I'd tell you your starbucks girl was at the club with Soi fon" Yoruichi said casually.

"I know, I saw her"

"Oh? And you didn't make a move on her?" the dark skinned woman asked in a teasing tone.

"Thought I'd save myself from the torture" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"But damn I wish she weren't so naïve" she sighed afterwards, earning a chuckle from the woman beside her.

"Well, if you're not gonna bang her the next time you see her, I'll do it for ya. Cos you know she's hot"

The 24 year old frowned, unable to explain the slight pinprick feelings all directed to her heart and gripped her tee in her fist.

"You seem to be forgetting the rules" she said,

Her fingers relaxed to letting loose the material in her hand as she said those words, turning to Yoruichi.

"Hah, talk about jealous!" she had a cat-like grin stretched across her face.

"Am not" Shizuma denied, swiping the fringe from her eyes.

"Remember, my target-"

"You mean victim right?" her room mate corrected with a laugh, forgetting what the other woman had been implying.

"Hey, they're all willing alright? But that's beside the point, the point is; Soi fon happens to be my challenge right now"

The silver haired woman shook her head and leaned back into the passenger seat, staring at the clouds outside that were turning darker by the minute.

"That just got me thinking, we aren't ever gonna settle down and date are we?" Shizuma tapped at her chin humorously.

"Never in a million years, being stuck with just one woman is too painful" her golden eyes were laughing at the idea of even having a girlfriend.

Yoruichi almost thought that as a ridiculous suggestion because she couldn't even stay with a woman long enough to remember her name, let alone date her.

Dating people would just make things a whole lot more complicated, well, in her world that is.

Have a couple of drinks, maybe a dance or two and then its sex until the alcohol drowns out from her system.

Those were Yoruichi's…guidelines one could say, and Shizuma's weren't too different to her best friend's plans.

'Great minds think alike' they'd always grin.

It took another half an hour before they reached their destination and climbed out from the car, proceeding to knock at the wooden door. Yoruichi readied her hand and Shizuma was adjusting her badge when a young woman caught their attention.

"Um…excuse me?"

The two turned around, Yoruichi raised a brow at the tank top fitting the top half of her body perfectly and the other was smirking.

"Yes?" Shizuma flicked her silver hair behind her back.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing in front of my house?" the brunette asked with a shy voice and heavy breaths.

The woman, looking around to be 19, 20 was sweating from the amount of jogging she had just completed with an ipod strapped to her thin arm and shorts that were riding up and tempting the two officers.

"Are you Emie(pronounced Emi)?" the cocoa skinned woman asked, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's me" she replied unsurely with a growing blush on her cheeks.

Emie had seen many men and women in her life before but none quite like the two because truth be told, they were stunning.

One of them had unusual but beautiful long silver hair kept in a high ponytail with playful amber eyes. Her body was tall and curvy in all the right places, so in much more simpler words, her body was to die for. And the other woman had nice chocolate toned skin and mischievous golden eyes with purple hair. The colors were matched quite uniquely, but at the same time so perfect that many would be jealous of.

And another thing that shocked her? Well, she wasn't interested in women but when their eyes landed on her, something in her melted and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

The two flashed their badges at the daughter and Yoruichi grinned,

"Mind if we come in and ask a couple of questions?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Emie replied, a little nervous under their gaze as she opened the front door and lead them in.

The first thing the two noticed was a woman in her late 40's cleaning the house who they guessed was Jenny Kellis and photo frames over any appropriate surface possible. Yoruichi took note of the people in the photos, clearly finding that Leo was absent in all of them.

"Hi honey, back from your jog already?" the blonde asked, eyes still focused on dusting behind the TV.

"Actually mum, there's two people here to see me and uh…" she didn't know what else to say. She herself was confused as to why police officers were after answers when she sure as hell didn't commit any crimes. She turned to Shizuma and Yoruichi, offering them seats, feeling her mother pop her head out and then widen her eyes in surprise.

"And who might these young women be?"

"Morning Ms Kellis," The silver haired beauty began, standing up and showing her their silver badges.

"I'm Hanazono Shizuma and this is my partner Shihouin Yoruichi" she introduced.

"We came by to tell you that your ex-husband Leo Brennan was found dead 2 days ago. And because we're just following procedures here, we came to ask you a few questions"

"Leo…dead?" the aging woman asked, more than a little shocked though lacking any other emotions.

"Yep, got knocked round for a while before he got stabbed in the head, in the guts, basically in a lot of places" Yoruichi explained, crossing her right leg over her left and kicking her foot back and forth.

Emie was slightly puzzled at this, why were they acting so casual about the whole thing? Especially the darker woman who had just taken out her pen to doodle about in her notepad used for questioning.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Shizuma said, stifling a tired yawn as she relaxed into the couch.

"So what was Leo like?" she paused, her eyes scanning the area.

"…An alright family guy or a drunk bastard who beat his wife and possibly kid?" the 24 year old's golden orbs rested on Jenny's forearms that were exposed and showing hints of old scars.

The mother was quick to pull her sleeves down to cover them and looked away with shame.

"It's alright, you can tell us" the older of the two said, tone soothing.

"He's dead anyway" Yoruichi shrugged, scribbling on the pad.

There was a long moment of hesitation before a sigh was heard.

"…He used to get drunk every night, and occasionally get high on drugs. And when he came home, he would beat us until he lost interest and then storm up to his room" the blonde said slowly, biting her lip.

_Now we're getting somewhere _

Shizuma and Yoruichi grinned.

40 minutes later, the two were on their way back to their headquarters with new information.

And who got Emie's number in the end…?

"…That was such a cheap shot" Shizuma couldn't help but roll her eyes and cross her arms in front of her ample chest.

"Yeah I said get her number, but I didn't specify how" her friend replied smugly.

"But if you really want, I can give you her number" Yoruichi offered,

The woman with amber eyes snorted,

"You make me sound desperate and that I am not"

"Then who gives if I asked for her number in case we have further information on the case, I'm not gonna bed her anyway" the purple haired woman said.

"Oh? Now that's new" the older of the two arched a perfect brow.

"See, if you were listening to me before then you would've known I'm gonna bang Soi first" Yoruichi wagged a finger left to right with a confident smile.

"That's when you get your hands on her, and forget about banging her, you're gonna screw her into next week if it happens" she chuckled.

"Damn right" her topaz eyes twinkled with playfulness.

"Oh no, wait, that's if she doesn't reject you first" Shizuma laughed,

She got the finger as a reply as she continued laughing which resulted in Yoruichi slamming down on the break at a red light. The silver haired beauty banged her head back against the head rest from the force of the car jerking, making her friend stick her tongue out in pay back.

"Hah! Not so funny now is it?"

Her room mate glared at her, pressing her full pink lips together.

"..So, what would you do if you saw starbucks girl again, honestly…?" the younger woman asked again, just for the heck of it.

Silence and another glare.

"What? I'm serious!" Yoruichi held back a grin.

Oh, it was gonna be a long way back.

--

…At least it was longer than the other chapter right? Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter's not perfect, it's got mistakes here and there but please bare with me, I'm no english genius. So, sorry for that.

But hope you liked it,

Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

_ChapterO4

A/N-Hi, I know it's been ages. I've sorta been stuck on this story for a while now, and the same goes Streetwise. But anyways, I managed to write another chapter for you guys. It was a little rushed, you can say so it's not the best in quality. But I promise I'll get another chapter of Streetwise up soon, and I also promise I won' be giving up on either of these stories. I love them too much =P

So, hope you guys enjoy.

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

The redhead was restless as she lay in her comfy bed, unable to sleep and still feeling a little tingly on the inside. She stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, her heart beat still irregular and rapid.

It had almost been a week since the incident at the club with Soi and Yoruichi. Her 22 year old cousin had brushed off the chocolate goddess without so much as a blink and yet she had trouble trying to forget the silver haired beauty. With a small groan, Nagisa rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. When 10 minutes passed and she knew she wasn't asleep yet, she heaved herself off from her bed and padded into the study. The door was left opened and light shone out into the hallway from the room, meaning Soi was still awake.

She slipped into the room and jumped onto the bed next to the desk full of work. Yes, studies didn't usually have beds but Soi knew from experience that one was needed in the presence of Nagisa.

"Soi-chaan" the 21 year old whined, crossing her legs up against her chest and then rocking back and forth.

"I was wondering when you'd come round" the older of the two replied, eyes still concentrating on her own work.

Pencils, markers and more pencils littered the desk along with papers that covered every inch of the table, blank or not. The raven haired girl continued to sketch random patterns on a clean sheet of paper, before her computer let out a small beep. Soi fon opened the email and skimmed through it before turning to the younger girl whom happened to be her cousin.

"So what's up?" she asked, lifting her eyes up to meet the redhead.

"I think I like someone" Nagisa confessed, voice squeaking with surprise at her own words,

"You've only seen her twice" the other said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I didn't even say who I liked!" she never knew how the girl figured everything out just like that.

"You don't need to say it, I saw it" Soi replied, standing up to clean her desk.

Stacking papers into neat piles, she waited for Nagisa to elaborate further.

"…Wait, what do you mean you saw it?"

"Your eyes" Soi answered before sitting down again.

"But what's wrong with my eyes?" the redhead looked puzzled.

The taller of the two let out a quiet sigh,

"I could tell you liked her the first time you saw her. Your eyes looked so…bright" Soi replied.

"Is that a bad thing, that I like her, I mean?" Nagisa asked, pouting.

"Not if they-she wasn't such a sexaholic" the older of the two muttered, just managing to correct herself before her friend noticed.

"I guess you're right, but…"

The 22 year old listened to the redhead go on about how her heart fluttered the moment Shizuma's amber eyes locked gazes with her own mahogany orbs. It was amusing, to say the least as Soi nodded at the comment and watched the girl clasp her hands underneath her chin wistfully.

"Soi-chan, don't you think she's so…pretty?" Nagisa sighed, falling back onto the bed with a thud.

"Just pretty?" her friend tested her.

"…But I don't want to say _hot_, it makes me sound shallow" the redhead explained up to the ceiling.

"But is she?" Soi asked, taking out a clean piece of paper and scribbled down a few words, starting off her new project.

"Well, yes…" Nagisa felt her cheeks grow warm as a light blush formed on her face.

"Shizuma…" the younger girl whispered the name in pure bliss.

"Yes, I think we've already established that you like her Nagisa" Soi reminded her friend.

"Stop teasing me like that Soi-chan," the girl complained,

"Besides, don't you have Yoruichi-san to worry about?"

"I have no interest in playgirls" Soi fon deadpanned.

"But Yoruichi-san really likes you, isn't that why she keeps trying to talk to you?"

The redhead, at 21 was as naïve as a little girl, pure and innocent. Her voice was gentle yet cheery at the same time, with a perfectly matching personality. Many people adored the young woman and some admired such a carefree attitude she held towards life. The girl herself wasn't very demanding of what she could get out of life; instead, she lived it to the fullest. Though shy, she managed to have gone through quite a few girlfriends. Her clumsiness only added to her charm many seemed to love about her.

"Ne, Soi-chan, can I sleep here tonight?" Nagisa asked, laying down on the bed and then fluffing up the pillow.

"Go for it"

"Night, Soi-chan" the younger girl said, snuggling under the warm sheets.

"Mm, goodnight" the raven haired girl replied, working away.

The next morning when the redhead woke up, she found a neatly written note from her cousin,

_Didn't want to wake you up, knew you had classes in the afternoon. _

_See you tonight._

_-Soi_

Folding the note in half and replacing it on the desk, she rose from the bed to take a morning shower. Once she was dressed in a simple summer dress that showed her thin yet well developed body, she headed for the door. Making sure to lock it, Nagisa then headed over to Starbucks for a drink she hadn't decided on yet. But upon arriving, she spotted a silver mane waiting in line and felt her body temperature rise. The young woman made to turn for the door but was already spotted,

"…Nagisa?"

"Oh uh, Shizuma-san, I didn't see you" she obviously lied.

The 24 year old noticed her nervousness shown through her clasped hands and the small amount of sweat starting to form on her forehead. Grinning, she let the redhead off the hook and eyed her body up and down. Yes, she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was checking her out.

It was just Shizuma.

Her amber eyes lingered at Nagisa's chest before flicking back up to her now reddened cheeks.

"You here for some coffee?" Shizuma asked, raising a brow, curious.

She received a small nod in reply, and the girl was even brave enough to blink up at her adorably.

"Is Shizuma-san here for some coffee too?"

It wasn't one of the smartest questions but her heart was already thumping against her ribcage from standing so close to the beautiful woman.

"Oh, me? Not really, just here for the girlies" she smirked, winking at the blonde working the register.

Nagisa flushed a shade darker, mouth open yet no words came out and the goddess placed a perfect finger underneath her chin, closing her mouth.

"I was joking, I do come here for coffee" Shizuma said,

Shizuma then stepped forward and ordered; flirting, before turning to the shorter girl,

"What would you like Nagisa?" she asked,

The 21 year old didn't even understand what she uttered but Shizuma ordered it and handed the cash over, their hands deliberately touching. Nagisa, seeing this huffed with pouting lips at the display, earning a look from the girl behind the counter.

The silver haired woman took note of the look on the worker's face that was almost sneering at the redhead behind her and grinned, working out just what she needed. This way, she knew Nagisa was attracted to her; and that made things easier, not that it wasn't usually easy…

The two then found a booth near the back, the younger of the two sliding in quietly. Another body sat down beside her and her mind became foggy when she looked up and saw Shizuma smiling at her. There was easily enough space for three, yet the woman was sitting so close; so close that their arms and thighs were touching.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Shizuma lifted the cup and slid the liquid down her throat, eyes fixed on her.

"Umm, I have classes at around 1:40" Nagisa answered meekly.

"Classes? Classes for what?"

"Photography" the redhead squirmed under her intense gaze, trying to focus her own eyes down at her drink.

"Are you alright Nagisa?" Shizuma suddenly asked, putting the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Your face is so red…" she explained, leaning closer.

Nagisa bit her bottom lip and tried not to stare at the only thing in her line of vision which was Shizuma's smooth creamy neck that lead down to…other things.

"I-I'm alright Shizuma-san. It's just a little hot in here…" she began fanning her face with her right hand, letting out a nervous giggle.

It was minutes after their small talk that Nagisa took a sip from her cappuccino, and when the cup lowered, Shizuma couldn't look away.

It was so damn tempting.

So she stared.

"…Do I have something on my face?" the photographer murmured, confused, lifting a hand to apparently wipe something away when Shizuma bet her to it.

"You've just got something right…there" her own slender finger swiped at the liquid at the corner of luscious pink lips and then put it into her own mouth. She did this slowly, and watched for her reaction, noticing a flicker in her mahogany orbs.

"Mm, tastes nice"

More blushing.

And it was only moments later after the two women had finished their drinks that Shizuma's phone began ringing. She picked it up, slightly annoyed at being interrupted and leant an elbow on the table.

"Hello?"

"Oh, don't 'hello' me Hanazono. You're gonna get your ass outta Starbucks so we can go question a few goons" Yoruichi hollered into the phone.

"Right, and how do you know I'm here?" she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Maybe because I'm across the street in that little sports car waiting for you" the 24 year old said sarcastically.

"Jesus, what are you, stalking me now?" she threaded her hand through her silver hair automatically.

"No, I saw you trying to get into Nagisa's pants for god knows how long and guess what? It's not working" she snickered.

"Hey don't give me that. Besides, I don't see you making any progress with your _soy_ beans"

"Oh, you little-" she started,

"Ok, I'll be right out!" Shizuma snapped her phone shut and turned to the girl with an apologizing smile,

"I sorta have to get going, I'm supposed to be working so…"

"It's ok, thanks for keeping me company" Nagisa aimed a shy smile back at her.

"I'll see you around then" and with a quick peck on the lips, she was gone.

The 21 year old photographer sat frozen in her seat for god knows how long, fingers touching her lips, still shocked and feeling very very warm.

And still she sat, unmoving…

Then slowly, a small smile stretched across her lips, cheeks pink.

A car door was yanked open and the silver haired beauty slid in, exhaling.

"You even had to steal a kiss before you went?" her partner asked, revving the engine.

"She liked it and I liked it, I don't see what the problem is" the woman shrugged, eyes still locked on the redhead sitting in starbucks.

"Right, of course" the goddess nodded,

"Anyways, you're not that better off with your s-"

"Hey, give her some respect will ya? It's Soi fon" Yoruichi cut her friend off, driving back onto the road and then taking a sharp turn at the next corner,

"Not freaken soy beans" she muttered, her topaz eyes showing annoyance.

---

Please review and tell me what you guys think? Any ideas or suggestions are welcome, hope you liked it. Also, thanks for reading and reviewing, and also for the support.

Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

_ChapterO5

A/N-Well, this update came faster than I would have thought. It's a little longer than the last I think, and I hope you guys enjoy it,

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

The front door to a building was pushed open and a swish of purple flashed by curious eyes, causing them to turn back for another look. They weren't disappointed by what they saw; tight jeans accentuating a firm backside and a checkered button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, tempting wandering eyes. A fair amount of cleavage was on display for everyone yet it covered enough so one would not call her certain names. She took her aviators off with a grin and leaned an elbow down on the front desk, her golden eyes scanning the receptionist.

"Hi, Amanda," she read off the name tag, giving her a million dollar smile.

"I was just wondering which floor Soi fon worked on?" her hand automatically reached for her pocket and she flashed her silver badge.

"I just got some questions to ask her" she explained.

"Oh, umm, of course. She works on level 7" the brunette said, cheeks pink.

The woman before her was utterly breath-taking with her smoldering eyes and a body of a goddess.

"Thanks cutie" Yoruichi winked, making her way to the elevator.

Once the doors closed, the purple haired woman leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms, waiting. It finally stopped at level 7 and the 24 year old stepped out, confidence flowing from her. She noticed another reception desk at the front and blew at her bangs, slightly annoyed.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Soi fon" she said,

The man behind the desk looked up and his eyes bulged, his view from his seat letting him see her nicely sized assets before her face.

Normally, she didn't mind the attention from men, but it wasn't working today. Today, she felt nothing because there was something-someone else on her mind.

"Uh, she is further down near the back on the err…right" he seemed to have difficulty talking but Yoruichi paid him no heed and walked past. Following the man's directions, she walked past rows of desks filled with paperwork and buzzing computers and busy people meeting their deadlines. Some stopped to look at her, and some even dared to look after she had walked past, their eyes staying strictly below the waist.

And behind the last desk, she saw a mop of black hair and smirked, her pace quickening. Badge at the ready, she held it out for her to see briefly.

"Police. I'm going to have to ask you a few questions" the older woman began, almost chuckling.

Soi fon, on the other hand wasn't amused. She had an assignment to finish in 2 hours and if it wasn't done by then…she didn't want to know. Her usually observing nature flew out the window, hence why she didn't notice who it was talking to her. She answered nonetheless, clearly annoyed.

"I'm listening" she muttered,

She didn't even ask what the questions were regarding.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you'd have dinner with me tonight?" Yoruichi said, all smiles.

The designer's hand stopped moving and her eyes closed in realization. Soi peered up at the goddess and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this" she told the woman.

"When's the project due?" the officer asked, her gaze following Soi's hands which had began typing frantically again.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Soi said through gritted teeth.

"See if you would start answering my questions, it would save you some time so I wouldn't have to ask more" Yoruichi reasoned.

"…Are you trying to get me fired?" the younger woman shot back.

The dark woman pulled a nearby empty chair in front of her and straddled it, resting her chin on her arms. A small smile played on her lips and this made the asian woman's anger flare up a tad further.

"I'm just asking you out to dinner, it won't be so bad" she tried again.

"That's not going to happen"

Topaz eyes read the time from the clock on the wall to the right and turned back to the 21 year old.

"Oh look, it's 10 minutes closer to your deadline" she sounded smug.

Soi fon sighed and gave up, pushing herself back from her desk, eyes locking with Yoruichi. They stared at one another in silence before Soi broke the eyes contact,

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" she asked, rubbing her temple.

Today wasn't the best of days, normally; she would have a little more patience and was usually a little nicer. But she guessed that it wouldn't happen if anything involved one Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Of course" she lied with unblinking eyes.

"Deal"

Soi fon was tempted to then bang her head against her computer screen, not believing the word that had come out of her mouth. But she was in desperate need of silence and peace to complete her project. Her mind was so occupied with scolding herself for such careless actions that she was unaware of the intense gaze Yoruichi was eyeing her with. And when she finally noticed what was happening, a chill went down her spine. Those eyes held such a predatory gaze that she couldn't fight the hot blush crawling up her body.

It made her felt hot period.

The 21 year old didn't necessarily have to like the fact that Yoruichi had such as effect on her, but it was simply the truth. And when her eyes flew down to the corner of her desktop, she realized she had spent 5 precious minutes thinking of the woman whom she had sworn not to get close to. With a somewhat dazed blink, she snapped her head back to the goddess' direction, an irritated look on her frowning face.

"I've already said yes, why are you still here?"

Just because she didn't like the woman, it didn't mean she didn't find her particularly attractive.

"Don't you like me here?" was the reply.

"No" she deadpanned.

"God, I love it when women can never admit what they really want" Yoruichi stated, swinging about on the office chair casually.

Disregarding the last comment, she attempted to continue working but the woman's presence was making it just that much harder. With a seemingly calm breath, her hand released the tight grip on the computer mouse and the other hand left the keyboard.

"Don't you have a case to work on Shihouin?" tone aggravated.

The swinging stopped and brilliant gold met cloudy grey,

"I do, but I have other priorities" she explained, giving a cat like grin.

"And I'm flattered you remember my name, but you could've at least added a _bit_ more feeling into it Soi"

"I would prefer not to" Soi fon gritted out.

"But on another topic, where would you like to go for dinner?" Yoruichi asked, knowing exactly which buttons to press.

"…If I could choose, I wouldn't go"

…Why was she even actually bothering to reply when she had a _deadline_ to meet? The last thing she should be doing is talking, let alone talking _to_ her.

"Ah, I know just the place to take you" the chocolate skinned woman thought aloud, completely ignoring what Soi had said.

"And then afterwards-"

"There will be no afterwards, Yoruichi. Dinner is dinner" the younger woman cut in before Yoruichi's thoughts would run off somewhere.

"You don't have to decide now-"

"I will not be having sex with you"

Silence.

"Ouch" the 24 year old said, looking devastated.

The woman of asian descent, on the other hand was trying to ignore her pouting lips and puppy eyes. Out of all things, she was sure that line would kill her ego.

"Well, I guess that's something we're going to have to work on then" she shrugged, rising from her seat.

She sauntered over to Soi's desk, placing both hands on the smooth surface to lean down closer to the young woman. She was perfectly aware she was allowing Soi a perfect view of her cleavage yet said girl's eyes were still glued her work. She seemed to be paying next to no attention to Yoruichi and she almost wanted to tear her hair out in frustration.

This woman was really something else.

'_I don't see you making any progress with your __soy__ beans'_

Shizuma's words rang in her head and she chewed at her bottom lip slowly; and as much as she hated to admit it, her roommate was right. But this only made her more determined to get Soi in bed and _fuck_ her till she could no longer move.

With a dark slender finger, she lifted Soi's chin; noticing the stark contrast of their skin. And she liked it.

Yoruichi inched closer, so close that their lips were almost touching and let her breath linger on the younger girl's skin; letting her know just how close they were. Their eyes finally met and the older of the two closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Before shock could settle in, Soi fon could already taste Yoruichi's tongue in her mouth, and her smooth hands at her neck and face. When her mind came back into focus, she pulled away from the kiss; breathless.

And she opened her mouth to speak, to yell at the woman, to say she wasn't going to dinner; but nothing came out. And Yoruichi bet her to it instead,

"Mm, coffee" she hummed,

The designer narrowed her steel grey eyes and stood up, making the pretty purple haired woman take a step back. Her fists were clenched and she gritted her teeth.

"I can't believe you just did that" she seethed.

"I'm sorry" the words rolled off her tongue and Yoruichi almost cocked a brow at her own actions.

_What? _

She was surprised at her own voice because it sounded so...sincere, like she had actually meant it. But it struck something in her when she saw the slight ping of hurt in Soi's eyes. It was only a flicker but it was there, and it felt like a slap to the face.

Soi fon seemed shocked too, seeing as she had halted in what she was about to say.

"…What?" she asked,

It took the woman a while to come up with an answer, and one that would sound intelligent too.

"…So, is dinner still on tonight?" she changed the topic when she realized her mind had gone blank.

"No, it's not" Soi answered in a matter of fact tone, still highly frustrated even though her lips were tingling. In fact, her whole body had reacted to the kiss, but Yoruichi didn't need to know that.

"Right" the police officer muttered, straightening up.

She sounded disappointed, and her tone of voice had completely changed. It was no longer teasing, but quiet.

Her playgirl attitude seemed to have vanished from the face of earth and there stood a perfectly normal woman. And for a moment, the 21 year old felt a little sympathy for her when her shoulders slumped forward slightly.

Yoruichi turned to walk away and exhaled quietly, taking one step, two steps, three steps before Soi fon called out to her.

"Wait,"

She turned to face her and Soi knew that she would regret her next words.

She always did.

"Dinner is still on," she began.

The 24 year old's lips curled into a small smile and she continued reading the girl's body language.

Unsure, frustrated, tentative.

"Provided you don't pull another stunt like that"

_Bingo._

Her cheeks were still pink but her eyes were narrowed and guarded once more. She shifted her weight to one foot and breathed out lightly,

"Can you handle that?"

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side and met her challenging gaze,

"There's nothing I can't handle" she replied, confidence back.

Soi fon fell back into her seat and covered her face with a small hand, sighing.

"I regret it already" she muttered.

"I'll make sure you won't" the purple haired beauty smiled widely.

And just like that the kiss seemed to be forgotten and Soi fon was once again, caught up in the irritation of being in the playgirl's presence.

Once the pretty woman stepped into the lift, she slipped her aviators back on and grinned, running a finger over her full lips.

"I really like coffee…"

---

Please review and tell me what you guys think. Ideas and suggestions are all welcome,

Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

_ChapterO6

A/N-Wow, I think it's almost been month or longer since my last update. But here is the latest chapter. Oh, and one other thing. In the previous chapter Soi fon was 21, but she's actually 22 so that was my mistake. Nagisa is 21. Sorry peoples!

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Hope you enjoy,

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

"Heya roomie" Yoruichi greeted, stepping in through the office door with her car keys twirling on her fingers.

"You left me to do the paper work, traitor" Shizuma muttered, scribbling furiously at pieces of paper.

"Ah, but I have good news" she reasoned, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, and what's that casanova?" the older of the two asked, not even bothering to lift her head.

"You're going solo tonight _baby_" Yoruichi announced, putting extra emphasis on the last word since she knew her partner wasn't exactly fond of pet-names either.

"I go solo when the entire female race is extinct" Shizuma countered, finally dropping the pen in hand to lean back in her leather chair.

"I meant that you're going to the club alone, but you don't have to arrive home all by your lonesome"

"And you're passing because…?" the silver haired beauty raised a brow.

"I'm going to dinner with Soi" the officer smirked, sitting on the edge of the work desk, waiting for the other woman's reaction.

"Whoa, slow down tiger; you're going to dinner with Soi? My god, did you bribe her?" the curvy woman chuckled, her amber eyes shining with a playful glimmer.

A small notepad was thrown at her head but Shizuma managed to catch it and tried ducking the highlighter that went flying in her direction which then bounced off her nose.

"I did not bribe her Hanazono, sides, she would never have let me leave the building if I bribed her and got a kiss for it too" she said smugly.

"My friend, I doubt she would kiss you so I'm guessing you kissed her and tried to force your tongue down her throat"

Yoruichi shrugged, crossing her legs and resting her arm back on the desk full of paperwork.

"She tasted like coffee" the chocolate skinned woman said, lips forming a wide smile.

"Coffee?" Shizuma repeated, standing up to throw on her jacket.

"Mhmm" Yoruichi nodded, heading for the door and then flicking the lights off.

"Alright, let's get you home lover girl so you can get ready for your _dinner_" the 24 year old said, shaking her head as they exited the building, bidding farewell to fellow officers.

The front door was unlocked and Yoruichi zoomed into her room, slamming the door shut, leaving Shizuma rolling her eyes. Although a grin spread across her face as it got her thinking-Yoruichi had never cared so much about a date, actually she never really went through all the trouble just for a date. That made more sense didn't it?

"Playgirl's met her match" she chuckled, heading into her own room to change so she could hit the clubs.

The woman came back out with skin-tight jeans and black heels with a casual singlet and leather jacket over the top. Her stunning silver hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her amber eyes shined with excitement. She was just about out the door when her partner's voice stopped her,

"Say, what should I wear?" Yoruichi asked, peeping her head out from her room, raising a brow.

"Nothing" Shizuma replied, smirking.

"Bitch" she slipped back into the room.

"Good luck!" the silver haired woman called, laughing as she closed the front door.

---

The back door was pushed open and a thin figure slipped out, her feet taking incredibly long strides.

"…You weren't going to run away, were you?" Yoruichi asked, leaning against the wall with a knee bent back.

Soi fon kept walking and rolled her eyes skywards,

"Of course not, what gave you that idea?" sarcasm was dripping from her voice yet the officer only grinned in return and followed the younger woman.

"The fact that you're exiting through the back door" the 24 year old said matter-of-factly.

"I happen to like taking the stairs" Soi said off-handedly.

"Hate me that much, huh?" she murmured, falling in step with the designer as they walked to the employees' car park.

"…I don't hate you Yoruichi,"

The goddess turned her head to look at her, slightly surprised at her almost gentle tone.

"I'm just not fond of you" she said.

Yoruichi, again, only smiled at those words; if it meant taking a step at a time to get to Soi, then that was exactly what she was going to do. She led the younger girl to her black sports car and opened the passenger door for her, watching as she hesitantly climbed in.

The drive to a casual restaurant was silent as Yoruichi tapped at the steering wheel.

"Would you stop that?" Soi finally said through clenched teeth.

"What, this?" Yoruichi raised a delicate brow, tapping her finger harder against the smooth surface purposely.

In reply, the 22 year old turned to look out the window as house after house blurred into unending colors. Exhaling softly, the window before her fogged up and she leaned back a little. She was suffocating in what little space she had to share with Yoruichi and her ego, not to mention her own pride.

There simply wasn't enough space for it all.

The tapping stopped and the purple haired woman turned to Soi,

"So how old are you?" she asked, curious.

"Old enough" the girl answered, leaning back into the seat.

"20, 21?" Yoruichi wondered, taking a turn to the right.

"22" she corrected, seeing the restaurant come into view.

"2 years, not bad…" the pretty woman nodded in approval, switching the engine off and then climbing out.

Soi fon was assuming that she was referring to their age difference which meant she was 24. With a sigh, she slid out from the seat and closed the door; turning to the direction of the restaurant only to bump into Yoruichi.

"Alright, let's go!" she had a cat-like smile playing on her lips.

It was as if Yoruichi was waiting for her to run into her before they headed off to the restaurant together, not that Soi would doubt that though. It was easy for her to acknowledge the fact that she was after even the slightest and most accidental of contact between them.

As the glass doors were pushed open, a waiter was already waiting for the two with menus in hand and a smile on his face.

"Any reservations?" he asked,

"No, just a table for two thanks" Yoruichi replied smoothly.

"Of course, right this way"

They were lead near the back of the restaurant in a cozy corner which the 24 year old seemed to like very much. The menus were placed on the table and the blonde waiter took out his small notepad.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked politely,

"Uhh, two lemon lime bitters" the chocolate skinned woman grinned, winking at her 'date'.

"I will be back shortly with your drinks" he announced, walking to the bar to place the order.

Soi's eyes had been wandering around the restaurant ever since they were seated. She would rather her eyes scan the nice crimson walls and dark carpet then roam Yoruichi's pretty face or drop lower to her assets. Her stormy grey eyes finally drifted back to the menu in hand and skimmed through it quickly. When she looked up again, those piercing golden eyes were staring directly into her and she swallowed before shaking her head lightly. She turned her face to the side, away from the goddess' brazen stare and called the waiter. As the man began to walk over, the corner of her lips lifted ever so slightly.

"…Your menu is upside down, Yoruichi" she said.

---

Silver hair spilled past slender shoulders and ran down her back in gentle waves; with bright blues, reds, and yellows flashing down on her curvy body. Another girl was pressed against her as they moved to the beat, hips grinding and hands wandering. Although the woman was in her own world of bliss, her senses were still very much aware of her surroundings. Her amber eyes snapped open when she heard a girl struggling against a man somewhere to her left. She tried to look over peoples' heads and barely just made out a head of red hair. Abandoning the young girl dancing with her previously, she moved through the crowd and eventually saw what she hoped she wouldn't.

"N-No, stop it, please!" Nagisa tried to slap the man's arms away but had her own pinned to the wall behind her instead.

Shizuma stepped forward and tapped the man on the shoulder,

"I believe that's my girlfriend you're trying to rape" her voice was deadly, although her eyes were calm.

The brunette turned to her, eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"This your girl? I don't think so" he grinned menacingly.

The 24 year old took out her small flash light from her pocket and pushed it against his back,

"You would like to start thinking so" she whispered.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as the object pressed to him dug deeper. He was just looking for a good time and a good lay, yet he just had to meet a woman-a beautiful one at that-point a gun at him.

"Let go of her"

He did as she said and his hands shook as he held them up in the air,

"Turn around" she commanded.

He spun around just in time to have her fist meet his cheek, before his head snapped to the side. His eyes traveled down to the object in her hand only to realize it wasn't a gun against his back before. Shizuma twirled the flashlight between her deft fingers, daring him to attack her, which he did. His dark brown hair covered his eyes as he swiped at the flashlight and the three watched it scatter across the floor to their right.

"You bitch," he hissed,

"Thought you could scare me with that?"

"I already did and that was my friend's" the woman replied,

"Any more _weapons_ on you lady? He sneered, stepped closer, hand reaching over to Nagisa once more who was still frozen in shock.

"If I were you, I'd stop moving before your wrist breaks" The silver haired beauty warned.

"…Is that a threat I hear from you?" he mocked, continuing to reach for the redhead who was slowly inching away.

"No, simply just a suggestion" Shizuma said, almost shrugging.

And in a flash, an elbow dug into his chest and his hand was bent back until a sickening crack could be heard, followed by a painful cry. Nagisa let rip her own shrill scream that was covered by Shizuma's hand as said girl held her cheek with the other.

"It's alright" she said quietly, caressing her face gently.

The man was groaning on the floor, holding his broken wrist Shizuma had promised as he tried to back away from them.

"Who did you come with?" the officer asked, careful not to scare her.

"M-My uni friends…" she murmured,

"Come, I'll take you home" Shizuma pulled her along, picking up the small flashlight from the floor as they left. Nagisa followed in silence, sparing one last glance at the man who tried to take advantage of her, now on the floor in pain. The 21 year old turned back to look at the back of her rescuer, shocked that someone as beautiful and graceful as her could inflict so much damage with such little effort.

And soon, the music and dancing were behind them as the night wind blew about their bodies. Nagisa was still holding the older woman's hand in her own as they continued walking down the side-walk.

"A-Ah, Shizuma-san…" she stuttered, looking at their joined hands.

The 24 year old looked back and followed the redhead's gaze, hesitantly unlacing their fingers.

"Are you alright now?" she asked, her amber eyes now focused on Nagisa's blushing face.

She nodded her head frantically, cheeks still pink.

"Nagisa wanted to thank Shizuma-san for Nagisa, if you hadn't come than Nagisa would be-would be-"

"Do you always talk about yourself in the third person?" Shizuma chuckled, tapping her nose with a finger as she did so.

The blush darkened, and her embarrassment was even more evident when it spread to her adorable ears.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute" the pretty woman smiled.

---

Yoruichi cleared her throat, eyes on the menu-which was now upright-as she crossed her right leg over her left. The 22 year old's eyes snapped up the moment she felt Yoruichi's foot slide down her leg ever so slowly and carefully but held her tongue as the waiter stood patiently waiting for their orders.

"I'll get number 23" she said, closing the menu to look at the woman sitting across from her with a seemingly innocent smile on her face.

"I'll have whatever she's having" the goddess grinned, folding the menu back in half, handing it to the man who nodded and headed for the counter.

"Is something wrong?" the 24 year old asked, when she noticed Soi glaring at her with those steel grey eyes. The grin only widened when the younger of the two sighed and began staring at the cutlery which was oh so interesting.

"I'm going to the restroom" she suddenly said, standing up from her seat.

"I'll come too!" Yoruichi offered.

"No" she left no room for argument.

The purple haired woman pouted, blinking those long lashes as she asked 'why not'.

"Because I don't trust you" Soi replied, not waiting for another answer as she left the table side and pushed open the door with a male and female figure sticker stuck in the middle.

Yoruichi blinked as the waiter placed their drinks down on their table, wincing as he heard those harsh words. He offered a small smile,

"Bad day?" he asked

"Tell me bout it" the dark woman said, slumping back into the chair.

Inside the toilets Soi fon splashed the ice cold water onto her skin, palm pressed at her forehead and then cheeks, looking in the mirror.

"Breathe" she told herself.

"You were not getting turned on when she touched you. You were not getting turned on when she touched you!" she repeated, squeezing her eyes shut stubbornly.

"God, why of all things a playgirl?" she muttered, pulling out the coarse paper offered beside the hand-dryer to dry her face with.

The designer took several deep breaths before opening the door and exiting the restrooms to make her way back to the table occupied by Yoruichi sipping away at her drink. The officer offered her a smile despite the comment made earlier; telling her their dinner would be ready soon.

Soi fon sat down in her seat and reached for her lemon lime bitter, taking a small sip through the straw. As she had a bad habit of chewing straws, said plastic already had her teeth marks after the first sip. When Yoruichi placed her drink back on the table, she noticed the straw was bent also, marking where she bit down.

All of a sudden, things were playing up on her.

Feelings were starting to get involved when they weren't supposed to, she started realizing things she wished she didn't know, and now they even had the same habit.

Before her thoughts could wander off any further, their meals were bought out and Yoruichi grinned.

"Here is your teriyaki beef, enjoy your meal" the waiter smiled,

When he walked back to the kitchen, the 24 year old pulled the dish closer to her eagerly.

"So what's your favorite colour?" Yoruichi asked casually, eating her first mouthful of food for the evening.

"Black and yellow" Soi fon answered automatically, scooping up some rice with her chopsticks.

Yoruichi swallowed the food and scratched her nose before eating another mouthful,

"Birthday?"

"Feb-" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she was doing and lowered her bowl to see Yoruichi grinning back.

"Date?" she dared to question further.

It was the fact that she had asked so casually that the answer just came out of her mouth without her knowledge of what she was really doing. She was giving herself away, not physically, but this was allowing Yoruichi to see who she was.

She wasn't ready for that.

"Ay, so close" the goddess whined.

Soi fon was still trying to comprehend how she had let those words slip when Yoruichi's foot slid up her leg this time as she uncrossed them. The 22 year old pushed herself back from the table and was about the stand when the older woman put her hands up in defense.

"Accident!"

The raven haired girl stopped; testing those golden orbs to see they had a hint of honesty in them, just a little.

"One more _accident_ and I'm leaving Yoruichi" she said firmly.

"…So if I behave, you'll have dinner with me tomorrow?" she tried, reaching for her drink again.

"I didn't say that"

Of course she knew what she suggested was completely different to what Soi said, she was simply trying her luck.

"But tonight's going so well!" she reasoned with the girl.

Not exactly.

Yoruichi was having one hell of a time trying to restrain herself from throwing Soi fon on the table and having wild sex with her. Naturally, when she asked people to dinner, it meant she'd be having the girl too-with the exception of Shizuma of course. But she was doing well to hide the fact that she was sexually frustrated by covering it up with her smiles and laughs.

God knows that her hands were itching to pull Soi over to her.

The designer looked at Yoruichi,

"That was my drink" she eyed the half empty glass in that smooth hand with the straw in her mouth.

…At least she was drinking Soi's drink.

"You can have mine then"

"No, thank you" she declined.

"Then how bout dinner next week?" Yoruichi asked,

"At least it's not tomorrow" she added.

"Do you really want to have dinner with me, Yoruichi?" Soi fon raised her brow slightly after a moment.

Said woman nodded her head and then tilted it to the side,

"Is there something I need to do to earn it?" the 24 year old questioned.

"Are you up for it?" she challenged,

"Always"

"A month. If you can control your libido for a month then I'll think about it" she said slowly.

Silence hung about them before Yoruichi let her mouth drop open,

"No sex for a month?!" The black chopsticks dropped from her hand to clank onto the table and her eyes were wide.

"Thought so" Soi was almost looking smug with a small grin tagging at her lips as she continued eating like nothing happened.

_Ok, let's think this over Yoruichi…It's only a month and she's warming up to me. By the time that month ends, she would at least like me a little more and I would be sexually starved. She'll feel sorry for me and accidentally fall on my bed. Problem solved, right? _

She scratched the side of her neck as she picked up her chopsticks, glancing at the woman opposite her who was trying to hide her smile. Yoruichi sighed and almost wanted to curse at Soi.

_Who am I kidding? God, what is wrong with me? She's telling me I can't have sex for a month and I still wanna fuck the living daylights outta her…Ok, a month. 31 days. I can do that…Shizuma won't ever let me live it down but I can always shoot her. Yeah, I can do this…_

"Alright" she made her decision.

Soi looked up,

"…What?" there was no doubt surprise was written all over her face but it disappeared a second later. She clearly wasn't expecting the playgirl to agree to her…offer, yet she had and now she didn't know what to do.

Yoruichi leaned back into her seat, visually relaxing although inside her mind was saying no and something in her chest was saying yes.

"So, if I don't fuck anyone for a month, you'll go on a date with me?" she asked nonchalantly, once again drinking from Soi's glass.

"…Yes," the designer hesitantly replied, to Yoruichi's delight.

"Provided Shizuma-san won't be telling me you've had a visitor at anytime" she concluded.

…_And there goes my only hope_

---

I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far, and I hope it was up to scratch. The end might have been a little rushed though, but please review and tell me what you think.

And thanks to everyone who's reviewed or taken the time to read my story,

Cheers.


End file.
